Dirty Time
by FunghettAyu
Summary: "Nishinoya, they'll- they'll hear- ah!" Keeping the moans in while telling the smaller boy to stop isn't as easy as it seems. [AsaNoya PWP; my first time writing smut and first time writing anything about Haikyuu!, hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy! also the title is random bye]


"Nishinoya, they'll- they'll hear- ah!" Keeping the moans in while telling the smaller boy to stop isn't as easy as it seems.  
Sprawled on the floor, forgotten, lay their textbooks. Asahi is supposed to help Nishinoya study - or, well, that's the initial reason he went over to his house.  
However, sitting on his bed with the libero kneeled between his legs, studying is not exactly what comes to mind first. His pants are still on, but the way he strokes him over his clothes and looks at him from below is enough to make him completely forget that his parents are in the house as well and that if he's not quiet enough they might hear them. It doesn't matter if Nishinoya locked the door - hearing a few moans coming from their son's bedroom wouldn't leave many doubts on what exactly is going on.  
No matter how much Asahi's afraid of being found out, though - all the younger boy does is start kissing his groin, grinning over how hard he manages to make him.  
"Just try to be quiet, Asahi; you won't regret this." He winks, before hooking his fingers to the waistband of his pants and boxers together. Without thinking twice, Asahi lifts his ass just enough to make his clothes fall down his legs. The air making contact with his dick makes him wince, but a moan almost escapes his lips as Nishinoya leans over to lick the tip. He bites his lower lip, trying to keep the sounds in, and presses the back of his hand to his mouth. Enjoying the sight, he moves to lick the side of his penis, moving one of his hands to massage his balls. His tongue moves up and down slowly, as to taunt him, and keeping quiet is not really easy for Asahi when he's so turned on.  
"N-Noya..." He's not sure he'll have enough self control to not take Nishinoya right there and then, but the way his free hand grips his bedsheets and how he pants heavily and how his whole face is flushed are enough to make the younger boy understand. Feeling his tongue leave his cock surprises him, but as Nishinoya gets back onto his feet, the bulge in his pants is obvious. There's no way in hell he's going to stop right now.  
He looks at him as he opens and rummages in one of his drawers, before taking out lube. He takes off his pants quickly, underwear going off as well. Sitting back on the floor, his legs spread to show everything to Asahi, he pours some lube on his fingers, before taking a shaky breath and inserting one inside himself. He goes in and out slowly, getting used to the feeling, before sending a glance towards Asahi.  
The sight of the libero fingering himself makes his cock twitch, and his hand moves on his own, starting to jerk himself off.  
"A-Asahi... don't, just... watch..." He inserts a second finger, slowly speeding up and scissoring. As much as he doesn't want to stop, he forces himself to move his hand back to the sheet - how can he say no to Nishinoya when he asks him like that?  
It doesn't take him long before being able to use three fingers, and at that point he has to bite his lips to keep in the moans because it feels _so good_. It's so hard for Asahi to just watch without doing anything, because the sight is inviting and it turns him on so much...  
But he doesn't have to wait any longer. As much as he'd really like to not take his fingers out, Nishinoya stops and gets back on his feet, gripping the lube bottle he forgot next to him. He gets closer to the ace and pours lube on his hand, before starting to jerk him off. His hand feels so good gripping his cock, it really does, but it's not enough to satisfy him anymore. After a few more motions, Nishinoya moves his hands to Asahi's shoulders, before propping up on his lap and positioning himself. After a couple of seconds of hesitation, he sinks in a swift motion.  
"Nh-ahhh-!" Asahi's hand quickly grips Nishinoya's hair, pulling him in a deep kiss before any of them can moan louder than they should. After a couple of seconds, they break the kiss, standing still and panting heavily. The way Asahi fills him feels so heavenly for both of them, but Noya needs a moment or two to recollect himself before moving - not that the older boy doesn't understand; no matter how hard he might be, Nishinoya is really important to him, and he doesn't want him to get hurt.  
But when he's ready to move, it feels even better. Nishinoya's hands get tangled in Asahi's hair, pulling slightly and gripping tightly, while their lips unite once again. Asahi's hands are on Noya's hips, slowly guiding him up and down.  
"A-Asahi..." The way he whispers his name on his lips make him dig his nails in his skin gently. The gesture seems to turn on Nishinoya, who starts moving faster, and sinks on his cock harder. Asahi's pants get heavier, and he bites his lips harder to contain any sound, but Nishinoya just lets out low whispered moans that turn him on even more. Without being able to hold himself back, the ace starts lifting his hips to match the smaller boy's rythm. Their lips crash together once again, giving sloppy but passionate kisses to keep in the louder moans. It doesn't take much for them to start feeling the pleasure rising rapidly.  
"N-Noya, I'm- I almost-" He can't finish his sentence, heavy pants interrupting him, as he throws is head back.  
"I know- me too- ah-" He presses his lips on Asahi's shoulder, because he knows that if he doesn't, he'll moan loudly.  
"Fuck-" Asahi comes, and feeling him release his cum inside of him, it doesn't take long before Nishinoya does as well. They bite their lips hard, barely keeping in any obscenely loud sound.  
Breathless, they stay still for a minute, before Nishinoya gets up, his legs shaking slightly, and joins Asahi as he lays down on the bed, exhausted.  
"...we better clean up before your parents come check on us..."


End file.
